1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast terminal and corresponding method pertaining to storing, searching and displaying information related to favorite broadcast programs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call function. For example, users can now access the Internet, send and receive text and voice messages, watch videos and other broadcasts, perform scheduling tasks, etc. using their mobile terminal.
In more detail, users can now watch several different broadcast programs such as movies, sporting events, television programs, news programs, etc. on their terminals. However, the users are only able to watch a program that is currently being broadcast and has to manually search information about when a desired program is to be broadcast, and then manually enter the terminal into a broadcast mode at the time of the broadcast so they can view the broadcast. This procedure is often cumbersome and time consuming.